Black and White
by Black Rookie
Summary: The Rook loves the Rook who loves the Knight who loves the Queen who Loves the King who's Bishop loves the Pawn who is always out of her reach. Why does their lives seem to always go this way? With blackness fading into a lonely white. Sometimes, it's easier to not know if anyone is there, than to see that you're alone. Different summery inside. A strange love story
1. Chapter 1: Black Stars and White Knights

**Black To White**

**By Black Rookie**

CHAPTER 1: Black Stars and A White Knight

* * *

Her insides felt like fire, and her face was flushed a rather unattractive red. But, her best friend was barely winded, smirking at her in the field of flowers, trying not to look TOO victorious.

"IDOIT! I'm going to be a knight! You should have known better than to race against me!" he laughed a loud, obnoxious laugh. She would have smacked him but she was just so tired.

After a few moments, she finally caught her breath and looked to her friend, whose bloody red eyes were scanning the field.

Then, she noticed the field. It was long, stretching out over the land, not a building in sight except for behind them. Flowers of reds and purples and blues and yellows flowed in the wind, as bright green grass reached up to great them. She gasped, and smiled big and wide. She didn't even notice when he started to stare at her.

Later, after hours of playing and jumping and making many crowns of flowers, they had to go home. The little girl bit her lip, wanting to stay. But, the best friend pulled her up, taking her hand in his, and began walking home. After at least a mile, they weren't even close to the castle. But, the little boy continued on without a sweat, the little girl eventually starting to pant.

Then, in the one of the strangest moments that the little boy has ever experienced happened. The little girl, who was as graceful as a swan, tripped. Over air. AIR. He laughed for what felt like forever, but then noticed that the girl had hurt her ankle. He pursed his lips, and then sighed.

"Come on Elizabeth. Get on my back" The little girl looked up at him with forest green eyes.

"Really Gilbert?"

"It…It's a knights duty to protect his princess…so…yeah" He looked away, summoning up the only reason that he was helping was because she was a princess. But it wasn't.

Elizabeth eventually allowed her friend to pick her up and soon, at nightfall, the arrived at the castle, slipping in with excuses to the guards and smiling secretive smiles. After all, for one day, Gilbert got to forget about being a Knight, and Elizabeth could forget about being a Princess.

* * *

A girl of 16 sat on a windowed alcove. Sighing, she turned light pine eyes outside, looking at the training guards. It was a guilty pleasure. Not that she would ever tell anyone that she enjoyed watching her ex-best friend train to be a Knight.

A gown of a dark green adored her attractive figure, reminding her that she was a girl. Again. Her brown waves were like borderline curly and swept back with bright, shining white pearls and a necklace of matching pearls adorned her neck. In truth, even though Elizabeth was a princess, it was of tiny, pretty nation called Hungary. Though, even though Hungary was small, it had plenty of food and gems and wealth and a strong army. Of Knights. Which returns her thoughts to him, snow colored hair shining in the sun.

Though she didn't see his eyes, she knew that they were still that intoxicating red wine color. Beautiful, and dangerous. In truth, Elizabeth hadn't talked Gilbert since she was 13. Though, they still smiled in the halls. Until she was 15. One day, when she realized that the Knights now practiced outside of her room.

Ecstatic, she had gone out on the balcony, and saw him, practicing and talking to his friends. She went to raise her hand and call out to him, but then she saw he was talking to someone. So she walked back inside her room.

She told herself that it was because she would distract him and probably get in trouble with his superiors.

But it was actually probably because he was holding hands with a pretty blond, who had wandered onto the training field, wearing a blush that Elizabeth could see even from her balcony.

Later that night, only a few tears escaped her eyes.

So, now she just watched as he spared and always won, smirking and laughing and even those who lost to him ended up laughing.

Eliza had wondered who that blonde was and figured out that it was a lovely lower noble named Lily Adlofson. And she ended up cursing. Lily was a noble, but marrying a Knight would be ok considering her amount of wealth.

Lily had long, straight hair the color of sunshine that got darker toward the nape of her neck and eyes that were even lighter than Eliza's, and a decent figure. Her skin was a very light color that was as soft as cream and she always wore an attractive red dress.

Eliza told herself that she wasn't looking to break up Gilbert and Lily, but help her friend Vash. Vash was a higher noble, but was in love with Lily. He had pure sunflower colored hair and dark green eyes. Eliza knew he was handsome, but he too was in the military as a General and she though he was just to short for her. But a perfect size for Lily.

Lily. Pretty Lily. Fragile Lily. Gentle Lily. Kind Lily. Perfect Lily. Someone who could be a Princess better than her, and Gilbert would be able to protect and love. Sometimes, in the middle of the night were the moon could no longer see her, she wished on shooting stars that she would be a lower noble. Someone who could still be a friend with Gilbert. Someone who could swap with Lily. Someone who could be able to get the courage to interrupt Knight training just to hold hands with a handsome albino.

But it was just that, wishes.

And nothing more.

At least, that's what she ended up telling herself. Again.

* * *

Gilbert looked up as Lily came down the hall. He straightened up, his white clothes and cape fluttering behind him. He was only 18, but still had long willowy grace and was rather skinny despite being able to kick some serious ass. When she noticed him, she skipped up happily to him. His friends all sent him knowing smirks and he suppressed a blush. Men don't blush, especially Knights. She stopped in front of him and smiled a rather adorable smile. He returned it, letting only a small pink dust his cheeks.

"Hello Gilbert!" She said, her hands gripping the sides of her dress in nervousness.

"Lily, it's nice to see you," he mentally cursed. That sounded so…dorky.

But she just smiled wider.

"I'm glad I got to talk to you today Gilbert" She started, a rose-colored blush dancing across her cheeks. "You see, I heard that there was going to be a ball later this week because of the Princess's 17th birthday…" She didn't notice how he flinched slightly.

"And…and I was wondering if-if-if…" She stuttered out. Gilbert shook himself out of his thoughts and smiled at her.

"Would you like me to escort you?" He asked. She blushed 50 more shades of red before nodding.

"Great! I'll pick you up at the 6th hour to take you. That is when it starts, right?" She nodded again, still to embarrass to talk. He smiled, and in a rather fluid motion he scooped up her hand, and pressed his pale lips to her soft knuckles. She gasped and he pulled away, smirking and excusing himself from her presence.

He didn't notice the sunflower haired man in the corner, fists pressed to his side. But, what he did notice was a lovely brunette on the stairs, gapping at him.

_Elizabeth… _And he stopped for a second or two, a staring contest between his ex-bestie and current reason to die.

Quickly he added a bow and continued down the hall, his smirk gone and a mask of emotionlessness pressed closely to his face.

* * *

Lily was flustered and felt like she was on air. It took her a few moments before turning and seeing a very upset looking Vash in the corner, fists white. She cut her gaze from him, walking away quickly. Obviously Vash noticed and followed her. She knew he wouldn't stop, so she changed course to the garden, arriving among the roses and into a secluded bench.

When he arrived, she was sitting on it, smoothing down her dress. He stood awkwardly before swallowing and speaking.

"Lily, I-"

"Vash." She said looking up at him through her light colored lashes. He stopped short, as if knowing what she was going to say. "I've already told you. We can't marry"

"I know, but-"

"No buts. It's not to happen, all because you're a noble. I'm a noble too, but you're high class. If we aren't the same class than we can't be together. You should except that, and move on"

He stood straighter, angry.

"Like you have?" she paused, and stood up, a few inches shorter than Vash.

"Yes" but there was a slight indication of trying to tell herself that too. Vash smirked. Lily knew that she had feelings for Gilbert, but did she herself let go of those feelings for Vash?

"No you haven't" he said, stepping closer. She wanted to back up, but was already pressed to the bench. She took a single second to steel her resolve and stepped closer to him, looking him straight in the eye.

"Yes, I hav-" she was cut of by Vash pressing his lips to hers, letting out every emotion of longing, love, devotion, anger, pain, sadness into it, hands pushing Lily closer to him.

Her hands instinctively wove into his hair, matching his pressure with her own, shocking him. Lily was kissing him back! It was a miracle!

When they parted for air, Lily pressed her cheek to his chest, breathing hard and loving the sound of his heartbeat in her ear.

He kept his hands around her waist, whispering words of love into her other ear. She combed out his locks, blushing and keeping up the lack of space between them

"Lily" he whispered, planting a gentle kiss on her head. "I love you. Always have. I swear, I always will" She sighed at this, knowing what she had to do next. She stepped away looking into his eyes of curious pines. She looked so serious, so sad.

"Oh Vash…If only you could hold me forever" she said quietly, but only loud enough for him to hear. Tears welled in her eyes and a few slipped down her cheeks. He put a hand on her cheek, wiping them away.

"I will! I'll always hold you!" he exclaimed, holding her waist more forcefully, but just enough so she kept her hands on his arms to keep looking at him.

But Lily just shook her head, more tears glistening in the afternoon sun.

"No Vash, you can't." her eyes once again met his "but, I want you to know that there will be a part of me that will love you forever." He shook his head, eyes squeezing shut.

"I can! And I want all of you to love me!"

"Vash…"

"No! You will always be my one and only"

"Vash, stop torturing yourself"

"But-"

"What did I say about 'buts'?"

"…I can't say them?" she sighed, hands up tangling from his hair, and instantly he wished she would put them back there.

"Vash" she placed her hands on his cheeks, smiling when he nuzzled into them. "I will always love you, but I want you to know that we can't be together. Find someone else to love, you have a big enough heart to do it" She smiled through her tears again and pressed her lips to his again, gentle and sweet.

Then, she pulled away and stepped away, his hands flexing as if expecting her to step right back into his embrace.

"And…And Vash, I want you to know something" she looked away from him stepping away and toward the exit of the garden.

The wind blew through her hair; hair that Vash had ran his hand through before and longed to do again.

She didn't look at him, but at the ground.

"Gilbert and I…W-we're…we're betrothed!" And the whole world stopped as his heart broke, and more tears raced down her cheeks as she ran away.

He fell to his knees. It had to be a joke, right? Lily, Lily wouldn't-no.

_'Oh God!' _He wanted to scream '_Why did you do this to her and I?! I love her! I love her! And she's-she's getting…'_

"…Married…"

* * *

Eliza sat in her bedroom, laying in her bed. Gilbert was marrying Lily. It was true, because Vash had come to her, upset and near tears, telling her about what Lily had told him

She herself became quite sick and excused herself. That's why she was there, staring at the ceiling.

If Gilbert married, would that be it? The official ending of their friendship? Oh lord, how she wished he wouldn't end their relationship. She-She-

Suddenly, and with realization her hands flew to her face, meeting an onslaught of salty water descending from her eyes.

Why was she crying? She should be happy for her friend(?). He was getting married. Would he announce it at the party? Or let the gossip run amuck before doing a announcement later in the month?

And then, Eliza continued to cry, silently as the wind until falling into a dark slumber of black stars and a white Knight, swearing to a little girl in a field of green grass and multicolored flowers to always protect her.

And, as Elizabeth dreamed, she smiled through pain and tears, letting that feeling of protection rush over her, hands twitching as if ready to reach out and grab hold of a white Knight's uniform.


	2. Chapter 2: Black Crosses and White Lies

**Black to White**

**By Black Rookie**

CHAPTER 2: Black Crosses and White Lies

Hey y'all! Black Rookie here doing my new story: Black to White.

As a dedicated writer on I have decided that I should write a Hetalia fanfiction. Yeah, I'm kinda strange! But, anyway, I would like to thank my best friend ilovetheinternet15, or Edd, for reading this for me and telling me what she thought of it.

* * *

CHIARA

Chiara Vargas walked quickly down the gleaming hallways of her castle, a large, shining hallway that was clean top to bottom, and shone like the sun. Chiara herself was a kind lady, but her exuberance was at full speed at a time like this. Her heels clicked against the marble and she rushed to the throne room.

The throne room was decorated with bronze and gold, blinding against polished white and sitting on a shockingly black chair with green vines climbing up the sides sat the king, a man with polished glasses and brown hair slicked back.

His calculating violet eyes scanned the crowd, probably for her. So, she stepped forward, walking with confidence that she didn't actually have. Soon she sat at a smaller chair on his right hand side, a much smaller white chair interwoven with pink lilies.

She smiled at her him, who rolled his eyes. After Chiara's parents died, a battle with the Austrian people started. Of course, Chiara, who didn't like violence surrendered. The Austrians were shocked, but no lives were sacrificed and the country of Italy hadn't been changed very much. In fact, the Austrians have been handling every problem with ease, making her people rather happy.

Roderick signaled for the announcer to start. He cleared his throat and said,

"Today the King will address all the problems in the kingdom!" Chiara listened and watched her people, but also watched Roderich. The way he had a sparkle in his eyes when addressing each new problem, and the way he would get this scrunched up face when thinking. It was so thoughtful, so brilliant and kind.

For the rest of the afternoon she and Roderick handed the problems that people came to discuss. After, endless requests and pleas Chiara's mood had dampened with a sour onslaught of sadness. When they exited into the hallway Roderick walked her to her room, which Chiara was happy about considering she and him never got to talk alone.

She remembers when the Austrians had arrived. She was prepared to fight, but realized that fighting would do no good. If she had to fight for her country, than let her marry who ever is put in charge here, and breed a new King or Queen to follow the path of success, a path she herself couldn't do herself at her age. She would work behind her husband's back, and try to help her people thrive even if the new King, her one and only, tried to press them down. Chiara wasn't strong, but she would fight for her Italy, if it would make them happy. But there was no talk of marriage, and for that, she was thankful(?) even if it didn't follow her plan to have an Italian-Austrian heir. The day she met him he walked right up, gently took her soft hand in his surprisingly calloused one and kissed it, saying,

"Hello Princess. I rule this place now" and ever since then, she had been smiling and laughing with him, trying her best to be of service, even if it was incredibly strange thing for her to do.

Finally they came upon her room and he bid her farewell.

Just another day in the life of being an Italian Princess. She turned to go back into her room when Roderick called,

"Oh! Chiara!" she turned, smiling her infectious smile at her King.

"We are attending the birthday party of Princess Elizabeth of Hungary in a few days"

"OH! Why didn't you say? Hungary is so far away!" She started to get together her list of outfits she should bring along in her mind. She would also need some paints and canvases, Hungary WAS a beautiful place.

"We're leaving soon"

"Roderick" she began to chide, "You need to be more organi-"

"And I'm going to ask for her hand in marriage"

In that moment, with Roderick walking away fast as if not to see the outcome of his words, Chiara had her thoughts scrambled, and she wondered why there was a sudden pain in her chest, blooming like a red rose of blood and fire...

* * *

ELIZABETH

Elizabeth tried to focuse at the task at hand. Her maids fitted the dress on perfectly, with the beautiful silk shining like water and swishing down at her feet, shining and moving with every fluid move she makes.

It was her birthday, and the planners had been working day and night to get everything ready. But what really came back to haunt Eliza was the night before, when she had spoken to Gilbert.

The previous night was her pre-party were they welcomed all her guests who arrived early. A grand feast had been spread and a band played pretty songs.

The wine had gone to her head slightly and she had excused herself for the night after feeling incredibly sick. An old fat Prince, who had been twirling her around in a circle, chatting up his son Prince Kiku to her, probably caused that. But Kiku seemed to be more interested in being silent and listening to the pretty Princess Ling Yao talk about a mysterious creature called a panda.

Her mother almost made some guards go with her, but Eliza rolled her eyes and said,

"I can handle myself mother" of course just quiet enough so only the Queen could hear. But, that had been the wrong thing to say because next thing she knew her mother had called over a Knight. But not any Knight. Gilbert.

So, there she was, trying to walk as steady as she could with Gilbert being stoic and annoyingly silent.

Why was he so quiet? What happened to that little boy she played with? He was soooo annoying now! She started to get more and more angry.

There he is, the most annoying person ever and he wouldn't even talk! Jeez, what a butt! And god, why is he getting MARRIED?! So, in a act of anger, she spun on her heel, giving his startled figure the most hatful glare in the world.

"What is Wrong with you!" she shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him, stepping closer and tilting her head up to continue to glare

"W-wha?" was is startled response.

"YOU! YOU!" she gripped her dress, the slurred words got stuck in her throat "ARG!" he took a step back and she strode sloppily right back up to him, face flushed with anger and something else, sadness.

"You Were My Best Friend! And Then You Became A Unsocial Meanie!" Meanie? Really? "And-And- Now You Walk Me To My Room AND WHAT?! NOTHING! You're Not Going to be my friend…And…I thought…that we would always be…"

she turned her eyes to the ground, tears welling up in the pine depths. It was true, she always thought that they would be friends.

"Sorry" he said back. Her eyes whipped back up.

"Sorry?" no way "Are you Serious!? I Just Basically Just Confessed How Much I MISSED you and you say "SORRY?""

She clenched her fists. And, before she knew what was happening, she swung her fist right to his stupid albino face.

And then, her knuckles were pressed to his lips, in the same way that she had wished he would do to her ever since she saw him do it to Lily. But then, she tried to get her hand out of his grasp, but he tightened his hold on her wrist, eyes snapping open, revealing those red wine eyes.

She instantly felt pulled in, captivated and airy.

But, suddenly she cut her eyes abruptly to the ground, realizing her actions, a blush of embarrassment attaching itself to her face.

But, even so, she was aware of his fiery gaze on her face, trying to coax back out her eyes. But then he pulled her hand away from his lips but didn't let go. He turned away and continued down the stone pathway, leading her to her room in the northern part of the castle. She couldn't help the tears running down her face.

"Idiot…I'm a Knight…You should know better than to fight me…" he whispered, the wind carrying it into her ears. She held tighter to his cool pale hand, and tried her best to keep up with him, but she knew that just like back then, with his white clothed back facing her, she would never be able to face him truly.

After all, isn't it the job of the Knight to protect the Princess?

It reminded her of all those years ago…

_A girl in a blue dress sad dejectedly in a small, hidden cove in the large garden. It was closed off, surrounded by large green hedges and in the center she herself leaned against a small but sturdy maple._

_Then, rustling in the corner made her snap her head back up. In strode Gilbert, 15 and with leaves all over his clothes. She turned her face away from him._

_ "Alright Idiot, why are you making the awesome me go through the hedge just to find you?" He asked, a mixture of a smirk and glare on his face. She glared through her sadness, and he put his hands on his hips._

_"Seriously 'Liza!" she huffed, and hugged her knees closer to her body, not caring that her dress was crinkling._

_"Everything!" she yelled at him, glaring holes in the grass. "Everything is bothering me. I mean, my mother is making me wear dresses and go to manner classes and got rid of my clothes and there is talk of betrothal and-and-y-you…"_

_she hid her face in her knees. Soon, she felt a thump as he sat next to her._

_"Eliza…I'm 15. I have to do this. Going to war is…"_

_"No!" she cried, staring intently into his face. "It's not! You're my best friend…and…I…don't want you to go. I-I really don't want to be alone…"_

_He just patted her head._

_"And not to mention that today is my birthday! My damn birthday! You turned 15 yesterday and I'm only 13! And…and…and…I just…" she cried out again, burying herself into her knees again, loose locks swishing around her shoulders._

_Soon, she found herself pressed into a clothed chest. She looked up at a pale profile, one red eye looking out behind her._

_"Don't worry Elizabeth. I'm coming home. And…" he bit his lip, like he wanted to say something more, but then shook his head slightly "…I can't wait to see your feminine side!" but Eliza could feel the lie as it slipped off his tongue._

_So instead, she clutched his uniform, something that he always wore. And she let her tears soak into it as he held her._

_He always protected her. And she wondered…Was the reason that he held back his feelings was because…he needed to protect her?_

In front of the door, he opened it up, and led her inside. She stood behind him, her eyes glued to his black cross on his cape. He let go of her hand and turned slightly, to face her. She stared right into his scarlet ones again, feeling strangely hot with out his cool hand to chill her.

He gave a small, sad smile to her.

"I'm sorry Princess. I…I hope we can still be friends…" he looked away from her.

"Gilbert..." and she began to cry again, head in hands. He took a step back. He made her cry!

"P-princess! Don't cry! I'm the awesome Gilbert s-so!" she glared at him through her tears

"Stop calling m-me Princess!" he stopped short, looking at her. He grabbed her hands, pulling them away from her face to peer into her eyes.

"…" he stared, and placed his hands on her face, wiping away the tears. She blushed again and looked away, trying not to stare into his eyes.

"What are you-" he pressed his lips to her forehead, brushing her hair away from her face.

"If you wish it Elizabeth, I'll call you whatever you want" and then, he strode out, flashing a smirk behind his shoulder.

"oh, and were was my happy birthday?" he asked, walking out with a grin and shut the door.

She shook her thoughts out again. He was just saying that they would still be friends. Nothing more! Just friends…

At least, that's what she told herself.

* * *

LILY

The blonde woman sat in the courtyard, staring off at the distant villages and fields, smiling with excitement. Soon, in just an hour, Gilbert would be taking her to the ball!

She quickly re-entered her chamber, deciding to do some touch ups before she left with her…Fiancée. It was funny how such a sweet term could make her ecstatic and incredibly sad. But, even so, she also loved Gilbert. It was like being on air, floating and giggling like a school girl, twirling around and day-dreaming about what she should wear on her wedding day.

For a change her mother insisted that she wear a white dress with red lace and a modest neckline, heals of red and a hairpin of rubies. She thought it was a strange dress, but when she saw it on and her shiny hair up, it looked beautiful, and very, very sophisticated.

She had on no make-up, but decided to add some gloss, just to make her lips a lighter shade of pink, giving herself some color and touch ups.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. She froze, a rose colored blush scrambling to her cheeks. Lily straightened her dress, smoothed her hair, quickly went over what she was going to say, and walked up to the door. She took a deep breath, and opened the large oak to be met with a pair of eyes she wasn't expecting to see.

* * *

SO, what'd ya think? I tried to add more details and change it around. I though I should set a good example for Artie because I'm her beta reader. HEY ARTIE!

ANY WAY, get ready for the next chapter! It's going to get more deep, detailed, and you'll find out more about the Kingdoms, relationships, and all the other important characters coming in. CoughLudwigCough.

I have some many complicated ideas for this fanfic it's not even funny.

See ya!


	3. Chapter 3: Black Hearts and White Love

**Black and White**

**By Black Rookie**

CHAPTER 3: Black Hearts and White Love

Hey y'all! I hope you like my story, and have decided that intros are hard, annoying, and suck way to much to copy and paste over and over again.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HETALIA, OR ELSE PRUHUN WOULD CONQUER ALL! MWUHHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

LUDWIG

Ludwig had a good life. His girlfriend was beautiful, his friends faithful, and his job was…well, I was far from horrible, but the hours sucked and he was forced to be a fricken' Knight.  
Some days he had dreams about someone ranting about being a Knight, and then he would wake up, strangely sadder than before.  
But then he would his strict schedule and spend time with his co-workers and his life would be good again. A good life. That was what mattered. So, when he stood in his superior's office, with a gapping mouth and wide eyes, there must have been a reason to get Ludwig Willdschmidt to look like a fish.  
Ludwig had started out his day early, waking from his small abode in the town and got into the black and white uniform of a Hungarian Knight. He climbed down the ladder from his loft, smelling a burnt porridge bowl awaiting him. And there she was, in all her glowing beauty, looking ashamed and stubborn as she sat at the table, a bowl of chunky gruel placed in front of her.  
He sighed slightly, knowing his girlfriend was not the most amazing chef in the world. Defiantly not amazing.  
He sat in the chair opposite of her, smiling slightly and saying,

"Gutten morning Alice" She blushed slightly, knowing he was about to taste her cooking and smiled at him timidly. He loved her in the mornings, when she was so shy and eager to get his opinion.

"Good morning Ludwig" Her crisp leaf colored eyes darted toward his bowl real fast, then away as if not to be rude.  
Now was the real test. He gulped quietly, and prepared himself as his spoon dipped into the gray colored oatmeal/poison. It got lifted up, up, up until it touched his pale lips. Then, it was on his tongue, the taste horrid and strange as it mixed. Like…dare he say it? Yes…LIKE DEATH.

"Delicious" he muttered, giving a small smile. She beamed brightly, putting chin up in pride. He knew the smile won her over every time. Alice couldn't help but be persuaded that her food was tasty by Ludwig's smile, especially since he was such a serious, stoic person.  
They chatted a little bit while Ludwig choked down the meal, then he got up as quick as a bee and rushed to the door, stopping when Alice followed him and put her hands around his waist in a hug. He buried his face in her gold hair, breathing in the smell of sea, fresh flowers, and fabric that she spent hours working over as her job as a seamstress. They both worked very hard, and earned enough money to pay the rent of this small, meager cottage in the city, a walk able distance from both their jobs. They had many friends, but people in the town thought it strange that two 15 year olds were living together in a cottage without being married. But considering neither of them had parents, most didn't pry.

"Ludwig…we'll have enough money soon…" He patted her back gently, knowingly. When they had enough money, the young couple was going to get married. After all, Alice was the only person Ludwig had ever loved, and they had grown up together.

"I know Alice…. I know"

Today was an important day; it was the princess's 16th birthday. Ludwig had gone to his practices, noticed a flash of brown waves in a balcony window, and then had been taken to his General's office. He was shocked when his Captain had said to report to the General, and stood there awkwardly as the older man smiled apologetically.  
The captain was a tallish (though shorter than Ludwig), easily embarrassed guy who sounded a bit Lithuanian and insisted that everyone call him his real name, Toris, instead of Captain Laurinaitis.  
Toris had told everyone their orders for the dinner tonight and security, stating that their squadron would be in charge outside the ballroom. Many were happy about this, especially since they wouldn't have to stay in the cold. Ludwig was about to leave with the others in his squad to start a patrol when Toris called to him, and told him to go see General Zwingli.  
The General didn't intimate Ludwig, mainly because he was tall, strong teenager and the General was a slightly older guy. Yes, the General was tough and yes, the General had sharpshooting skills with a bow that were unmatched, but did that mean he could beat Ludwig in hand-to-hand combat? No.  
No, General Zwingli wasn't stronger than Ludwig, and therefor, didn't intimate him. But what made the teenager respect and fear the General wasn't his strength; it was his brain.  
Military genius, battle strategies that were unmatched, and not to mention an aura of control and power that surrounded him made the poor German boy sweat. Though, he wouldn't admit his fears.  
So when he walked into the man's office, he noticed something. A tall man almost his size with slivery beautiful hair stood in front of the General's desk, back to him, staring anywhere but General Zwingli's dark eyes that too, were not looking at the man.  
Both men turned startled eyes at him when he entered, and Ludwig got a view of the other Knight's eyes. They were a dark blood red, and Ludwig couldn't help but think they were familiar. If the other Knight felt the same way, he didn't say anything about it.

"Is this the guy? Looks awesome enough" The other man said, smiling a smile that looked forced as if trying to get rid of the awkwardness that plagued the room.

"Yes" the General's voice was tight and slightly annoyed. He sat behind a wooden desk, a map of Hungary behind him. Books lined the shelves across the smaller than he was expecting room and the lights were dimmed due to the fact that there were no windows. The candles flickered innocently, and it just made Ludwig even more nervous.

"Ludwig Willdschmidt, this is Gilbert Beildschmidt, a senior Knight" Gilbert smiled widely, seeming to forget about Zwingli.

"Our last names are a lot alike!" he stated, and then added, smirking "That means that you're awesome! Just like the awesome me! But, not as much"

The General grinded his teeth together in frustration and annoyance, and Ludwig had an urge to laugh.

"Y-yes, sir" he agreed, not sure what else to say to a senior officer.

"Knight Willdschmidt, I apologize for Knight Beildschimdt's annoying habits. Anyway, I have called you both here for a specific reason" General Zwingli said, his eyes flashing. He put them on Gilbert, obviously trying to make him go-and fast.

"The King has decided that you will be to be the bodyguard of the Princess. Since it is the Princess's birthday, and because many other people are coming to her party you must protect her" Gilbert's eyes widened, but then narrowed, anger obvious. But nonetheless, Gilbert growled,

"Thank you very kindly" Then, with extra venom, "Sir"

After Gilbert stalked out of the room Ludwig could feel the anger and irritation fading from General Zwingli.

"Ahem. Right. So, Knight Willdschmidt, you to have a special job to do" Ludwig felt his bones relax. He wasn't in trouble.

"If this goes right you will not only be promoted but earn a special bonus" Ludwig's eyes widened. If he did this job correctly, he'll have enough money for both him and Alice to get married, and maybe get a bigger, better house!

"Your job is to be the bodyguard of Chiara Vargas. She's the Princess of Italy" he felt a smile stretch onto his lips. Being a bodyguard sounded easy. He didn't know why Gilbert had reacted so angrily.

"And keep tabs on her" Zwingli continued, staring intently at him. "If you fail to do this you will be punished-severely" Ludwig's smile vanished and he gulped, the look in General Zwingli's eyes was terrifying.

"And Ludwig, this next part is crucial. If Chiara Vargas's current guardian Roderich Edelstein does anything funny-and most likely he will- then you must kidnap the Princess…and…" His eyes became hooded, the candles flickered darker and the air began to feel poisonous. No matter what, thought Ludwig, I must keep my face calm.

"…Kill her…" and that, is why Ludwig was standing in General Zwingli's office, with a gapping mouth and wide eyes.

CHIARA

When Chiara Vargas got off the carriage later that day, her legs were aching from dull pain. But, it didn't hurt as bad as the throbbing in her heart. She put a smile on, as fake as it was, and stood by Roderich. Roderich looked bored, but obviously interested.  
Chiara wondered what would happen when he got married. Would she still live with the newly-weds? Would they live here? Or in Austria? She obviously would stay in Italy, her home. Would Roderich like this new Hungarian Princess? Would they fall in love and have a thousand children and she would become that creepy middle aged aunt her kids call 'aunt Chiara'?!  
Chiara shook her head. She was being crazy. The Princess hasn't even said yes yet and here she was, freaking out about their life and marriage together. They entered the Castle, a big, gleaming white castle made with polished stones so tightly woven together that it actually looked solid. Windows sprouted in and out, but also they went on balconies, green vines sprouted from the sides and gardeners cleanly cut hedges.  
It was strange how such a beautiful castle could exist in a country with so many that are poor.  
There are 4 major Kingdoms surrounded by smaller, weaker kingdoms. The four major kingdoms are Italy, Austria, Hungary, and Hawke. The Vargas family ruled Italy, consisting of the powerful Roma Vargas who died years ago when Adriana and Abramo Vargas's only daughter Chiara Vargas was 8 years old. Adrianna and Abramo are currently deceased.  
The kingdom and country of Austria is rather powerful, considering it has a large treasury and control of Italy. The leader is Mitch Edelstein with his son Roderich and his younger sister Sophia. They are called frugal people who would rather play musical all day than go to war.  
Hungary is…well, their economic state isn't in the best condition, but considering the state of the palace, they must get by. Gary Héderváry rules as King with his wife Ana Maria, and their loving daughter Elizabeth.  
Hawke is an unknown place, the only real undeniable fact is that King Bertram likes to keep their country isolated from the outside; as to make sure enemies can't figure out their secrets.  
They were at the palace doors, and were welcomed warmly by a pretty set of maids. They giggled and led them to their rooms. They were staying in the castle due to the…'engagement' that Roderich was planning. As Chiara sat on the large, plush bed, she began to wonder why she was being tormented by fate.  
Elizabeth Héderváry, what was she like? A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.  
A Knight swept in, white uniform a bit worn as he bowed.

"General Zwingli would like to speak with you, Princess. I was instructed to take you to him. He and Lord Roderich await you in the sea parlor" he said, waiting for her signal that she was ready. She smiled and nodded to him, following the swish of his cape out the room and down endless hallways and stairs. She resided in the southern wing and the General was in the sea parlor, which if she was correct, was in the northern wing. So she followed him, and tried to memorize the hallways.  
When she arrived at the parlor, the guard knocked and a deep but not that intimidating voice answered.  
She was led inside, and instantly noticed Roderich sitting across from a shorter man with short bright colored hair. She walked inside, smiling at the two men.

"Hello…General Zwingli was it?" she curtsied to him and then to Roderich, carefully swishing her skirts in the most graceful way for her to sit down by her long time friend.  
The General smiled slightly.

"My name is Vash, feel free to call me General or Mr. Vash" he said, back straightening. She smiled in agreement and waited for the pair to speak.  
Roderich cleared his throat.

"Chiara, the General has requested that-"

"You have a bodyguard. We chose a very strong man to do it" Vash finished for Roderich, getting a not-so-concealed glare from the ladder. Chiara's head spun. A bodyguard? Why would she need one? And who? Why a Hungarian?

"As a sign of respect the Hungarians have picked one for you" Roderich said, his face composed again but traces of anger still hidden in his violet depths. It was as though he read her thoughts. Were they that close?

"Oh…I see…W-well I am very honored Mr. Vash. Thank you for your kindness" She stood once again and curtsied. "When, may I ask, am I to meet him?" Then, out of no-where, a man appeared. Vash smiled at him and Roderich looked miffed but Chiara nearly fell over.

"Oh Lorde!" she cried, clutching her chest. Without her realizing it, her Italian accent slipped through heavily like water through a broken dam. "I didn't aknow anyone elsey wasa en here!"  
Vash blinked at the outburst and Roderich almost laughed. She could tell because the corners of his mouth turned upward in the cutest way. The other man, though, looked thoroughly shocked. His eyes were an icy blue that reminded her of creeks in the spring and someone else that she is forgetting at the moment.  
Hair of pale gold was slicked back on his forehead and he was tall, buff, and incredibly intimidating. His face was serious and stern, but right at this second held a hint of softness that made the Italian not afraid of him, and actually made him look like a weary father instead of a 15-to-16 year-old.  
The man-a boy really-bowed to her in respect.

"It is an honor to meet you Princess Chiara" he said, slowly raising himself up. She smiled brightly and stuck out her hand tilting her head slightly.

"The pleasure is all mine- ah, what's your name?"

"Ludwig"

"Ludwig! A brilliante name!" Her Italian origins slipped out again in her enthusiastic handshake with Ludwig.

"I know we'll bea greate friends!"

LILY

There, in the doorway, stood Princess Ling of China. Her eyes were amber, and her skin a shade of tan Lily has never gotten herself. Ling smiled at her, and after Lily blinked her pale eyelashes Ling found herself with Lily giving her a tight hug.

"Ling!" Lily cried out happily, pulling away and instantly inviting her old friend inside. Ling smiled again.

"Nihao Lily. It is so good to see you again" her funny accent came off strangely mixed with the Hungarian, but Lily just smiled wider. She sat the Princess in a large plush chair in the small entertaining room attached to her bedchamber and she herself sat in one across from her.

"Oh Ling, we have so much to talk about!" Ling's eyes shined.

"Of course we do!"

After catching up, and Lily realizing that her clock was off by an hour (which lead to the poor girl slapping her forehead and groaning) Ling asked a question that Lily was anticipating.

"So, you're getting married?"

"Yes"

"And Vash knows?"

"…Yes…I told him myself. I don't think I could bare the though of him finding out through rumors…"

"Oh Lily…Do you…Do you love your fiancée?"

"…Yes…I think I do love him" Ling's amber eyes looked darker somehow.

"But Vash-"

"I know. He would…I don't know what he would do if he heard me say those words. But it's truer than true. I love Gilbert Beildschmidt. And there is no other way to deny it" Ling nodded her head slowly, understand her words little by little.

"Luckily I am not getting married anytime soon!" she exclaimed, as if to dispel the sudden tension. Lily forced a smile.

"But what about Ivan?" Ling rolled her eyes.

"My father knows better than to marry me off to that man. Their country would take over ours and try to fight Austria" she smirked suddenly "Besides, my father knows I would marry Kiku first before Ivan!"

"Kiku's your younger brother!"

"Exactly" Lily giggled. "And luckily Ivan has gotten the hint and is courting a girl over seas. Princess Amelia Johnson, I believe" Lily and Ling shook their heads at the same time

"God bless that poor girl's soul" Lily sighed, putting a hand to her heart.

"Ah, what do you people say? Amen? Yes, Amen!"

Which lead to more laughter.

"…Hey Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Things…will be different, won't they?"

GILBERT

As he walked down the gleaming hallway in his black formal attire, Gilbert practiced over and over in his head what to say to Lily when he arrived. Luckily for him, he got out of being Elizabeth's bodyguard for tonight, but tomorrow would be his first day on the job.

He was still pissed at Vash. After all, he was only making him be Elizabeth's bodyguard because Gilbert was marring Lily. Some may thing that Gilbert was too dense to realize that Vash had a thing for his fiancée, but Gilbert noticed. And immediately got pissed. What right did Vash have to intrude on his personal life? And why did Vash always get so possessive of Lily?

He tried to calm himself, and breathed in and out, thinking of other things. Like how awesome he was. And amazing. And totally awesome.

See? Now he felt much better. Before he even knew it, the door to Lily's chambers was right in front of him. He breathed again, calming his heart, and knocked on the door.

Then, all too soon the door opened, and all Gilbert was thinking off ran away. She was an angel. No-more than an angel. Her gold hair glittered, put up in a perfect bun and her wide green doe eyes gleamed at him. Once again he was struck by her beauty. Those impossibly small hands and soft as cream skin-she was utterly adorable. A smile as innocent and fragile as a hummingbird placed itself on her face.

"Gilbert! I'm so glad you're here!" she exclaimed, her hands darting behind her back, clasping together as she stepped through the door and into the white hallway.

"W-well of course!" he composed himself, grinning. "The awesome me is always on time!"

"Good to know" A new eastern accented voice said. He turned toward a black haired woman and bowed. He might be arrogant and rude and obnoxious, but he was not impolite. Even though that was confusing to most.

Wang Ling smiled slightly, nodding her head and then walking with grace over to the couple.

Gilbert saw Lily smiling and instantly relaxing after remembering Lily telling him that they-Lily and Ling- had met when they were little and had been friends ever since. He'd never known that the princess would visit his fiancée privately, though.

"So Gilbert, how are you? Lily's said a great deal" he gulped and smiled peevishly.

"I'm well, your highness. I've heard good things about you too" Ling quirked an eyebrow.

"Really"

"Yep"

"Like what?"

"That she wishes she was your height" Lily and Ling blinked in shock. And then, Ling began to laugh as Lily went red with embarrassment.

Gilbert smiled widely and gently pulled her closer to him, smiling his telltale I'm-just-kidding grin at her, who relaxed at his touch. Ling stopped laughing.

The air became tenser somehow, almost colder or harsher. More real as different problems weighed down each individual in it's own ways.

"Say Gilbert?" Ling asked softly, picking her words as carefully as one would stich a needle through flesh. "Do-what do you love best about Lily?" Gilbert then became the red faced one.

Lily looked at her friend with a gapping jaw, and even with a fish like complication she was pretty.

What did he like best about her? Her beauty? No. She was-after the many times stated- beautiful, but that wasn't what made him love her. Despite her dark pine-er-light grass eyes, and bro-golden long hair.

Her smarts? Not that either. She was average, and since Gilbert was average, he supposed that two average would make a genius. But, he wondered what an average and a genius like Eliz-

Her poetry? The tilt of her head? They that when they were little she would dress like a guy and-

DAMN IT GILBERT, LILY NEVER DID THAT.

Too much time had passed, and he had to give the answer.

"I think I love…The way she holds herself" he smiled down at his fiancée, who looked up with hopeful eyes. Another eyebrow quirk was pried out from the Asian princess.

"Holds…herself?"

"Yeah…She walks like she's meant to, and always has a purpose. Her footsteps are light and fast, as if she's excited and she's just so pretty-inside and out. It shows in the way she walks." He grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, that's what I like best!"

Lily snuggled closer to the taller man who tried incredibly hard not to blush. But, unfortunately, he WAS an albino.

LING

Ling smiled softly. But in her mind, she was wondering what was behind that single, tiny spark of sadness in his eyes.

RODERICH

The wine was intoxicating. The smell was like rich cream, swirling in the most enticing golden circles around the room, making it hard to distinguish a friend from lover.

He stood by a fine young woman, eyes of a doe and hair long and loose. She was defiantly from the Eastern Empire, a lady-in-waiting for the 'lovely' princess Ling. She laughed at his half-hearted attempts to make a joke, as not to be rude. But in truth he could tell that a lady-in-waiting was defiantly not going to help him for ruling the Austrian empire. He wanted to leave the conversation, but a realization struck him. She could help by putting in a good word with the future Eastern rulers.

But, when he could usually be charming and sophisticated, like a prince should be, his thoughts were clouded by thoughts and worry that tinged his judgment. Why was he worried?  
Men drunkenly twirled around women, hands intertwined. A sight so romantic, so utterly white. It mixed with gold, milky and dark, glittering and creating an atmosphere so lovely that he tried not to image her eyes, the same color. The way she twirled herself, sang in the corridors, and how she smiled. A sweet girl, Chiara was.

A brunette appeared then, standing like a queen at the top of the grand red staicase. It was quite magical, how everyone stared at her. She descended down just as a stubby man announced in a grand ringing voice;

"Welcome the Heir to the Throne, the birthday girl, Princess Elizabeth of Hungary!" She smiled, practiced, calculated, controlled. The outcome was what he expected. The crowd shifted, reds and greens and colors ranging from the most beautiful golds to darkest blues shouting out, reaching toward her with bright eyes and smiling mouths used to gossip and lie. How could people pretend to be so kind and then turn around and become a different person? Humans change and shift and disappear in a blink of an eye if you give them the chance to see into the light at the end of the tunnel. Roderich nodded silently to himself. He was right, if given the chance, people would take control of him.

He was right.

Princess Elizabeth reached the bottom, and was swept up in a crowd of liars and greedy men and women. Roderich went back to speaking to the lady-in-waiting. His time to court Elizabeth was coming. He just needed time. And until then, it was time to put his head to the task at hand.

He wasn't sure when Chiara appeared among the courtiers, but he was to busy to think much of it. Instead, he stood in front of the Princess, her brown curls delicately arranged and eyes peaking with interest.

He bowed, allowing a small smile on his face.

"Princess? My name is Prince Roderich of Austria." He placed a kiss on her knuckle. "Would you care to dance?" Roderich inquired, allowing the Princess to process the information.

"Yes, I would love too" she smiled, a light but noticeable blush spreading across her face.

So he led the women to the dance floor, sweeping her up into a waltz. Her eyes shone and the sparkling dress of bright blue swung around them, so dazzling and perfect, full of lies one of them wasn't aware of.

He leaned down to speak with her, a tiny, fragile smile on his lips as he spoke, hoping that his eyes of violet didn't let anything get through.

He noticed a man with shocking white hair and malevolent red eyes watching them, but he brushed it off after seeing a tiny woman by his side, relaxing him with gentle touches on the arm. Roderich pointed it out to Elizabeth saying;

"What a strange looking man! Is that woman his wife?"

Elizabeth coughed a little bit.

"Oh! T-that's just Gilbert. And his fiancée" She then curtsied and asked for a break. He complied, not wanting her develop a sickness.

They sat together in some chairs, chatting about politics and the like, when he spotted the Italian Princess dancing in the crowd. Her dress a fiery orange, it glinted as she spun, wide and lovely. The amber curls she spotted swung in an matching arc, looser than what courtiers wore to formal events. She threw her head back and laughed loudly, not caring that it drew the attention of more than one attendee. The man that danced with his Chiara was that bodyguard the General Zwingli had 'given' them. The bodyguard looked completely uncomfortable with all the attention on them, but he toughed it out and smiled slightly at the bubbly woman in his arms, tuning out any other interruption.

He wasn't sure why, but the thought of Chiara with that lowly bodyguard made him sick. So he turned away and chatted with the Princess, imagining that Chiara was not with that man, but with him.

?

"I'm not sure 'bout this…" the man said to her. Her eyes flashed like lightning and she whirled on him, sticking her chin out stubbornly and waving her hands to the others, one group poised at the opposite side of the skylight and another two by the sides, each intently ironing out the details. There were more of them, but for now, this is what they had.

"We have to! Months and months of preparation would go down the drain if we fail- not to mention we'd loose a lot of followers and supporters inside and out of the castle-"

"But-"

"No buts! This is our only chance! The security is tight around the ballroom, so their were less patrols to…'take care off'. Tonight is the night we finally stop the oppression and-"

The tall young man turned his head toward the woman by his side. The intensity of his gaze brought the woman down a notch.

'_He usually never looks like this…' _she thought as he grasped one of her hands.

"Listen- before we do this…" he leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together "Just know I'm going to protect you, ok? After all, I'm the hero" he whispered quietly, knotting their hands together. She sighed, looking into his bright blue eyes.

"I know, Alfred. I know"


	4. Chapter 4: Black Smoke and White Knives

**Black And White**

**By Black Rookie**

CHAPTER 4: Black Smoke and White Knives

Hello loves! I'm here with another (short) chapter of Black and White! It's basically a background of the days and years leading up to Princess Elizabeth's birthday. It was an important day in more ways than one, wasn't it? I hope you like the perspectives of Lien Chung and Natalia Braginskya!

* * *

LIEN CHUNG

**11 years ago.**

The girl ran, as fast and hard as she could. The smoke was black, cloudy and thicker than butter, yet harder to penetrate. She was only one child, against the houses that were aflame and falling next to her sobbing figure as she tried in vain to catch up to her sibling, who ran faster than she ever could and had a chance.

How was she going to live?

It was a poem. Yes, a poem. She smiled slightly, the desperate need to find clarity shining in the 8 year olds eyes. So she slowed her pace, excepting her fate, allowing the lyrics of her 'war' song fly out into the smoke and smog and hopefully find their way into the ears of her older siblings.

_"Tides will turn someday_

_The people, they will hurray_

_My darlings you are born to fight_

_So put up your fists tonight"_

Lovely and angry, the flames tear their way toward her and she closes her eyes, the pain didn't matter anymore. She falls to her knees, coughs tearing her throat to shreds, eyes itching and turning to fire as though someone had reached in a plucked them from their sockets.

No, no. Why didn't she run? Fate? Yes…fate…She'll die here, and hopefully that will be enough to sate the rising anger of God and the Devil, both who seem to hate her. She hopes that if she dies tonight, then at least her sister will live a long content life.

"Do you hear that?" She croaks. "I'm telling you to…save…the-" the darkness closes in, but that doesn't make sense. There is fire so close to her, making her want to escape into a cold, cold place.

_"No…" _a voice says, so far away. It's herself, isn't it? Or maybe God. _"You're…got…come…Uh…I…"_ she can't hear him really well, but who cares? It's time to sleep. Mama and Papa are calling, telling her it was all right her and her twin sister left the house. They smile, and tears prickle at her eyes. No, she won't cry. Crying is for sissies.

_"Wake up" _The voice says. She doesn't want to, but something deep within her compels her to, so she opens her eyes, as blurry as it may be, and sees the face of a white-faced and wheat haired angel.

NATALIA

**1 year ago. **

Beige hair was spread over the bed, the night still, quiet, and completely and utterly unnerving. So she got up, hair following her lithe form. Those dark blue eyes scanned the quiet house; content that everything was fine, that nothing was amiss. Natalia spun on her heel, walking at a fast pace toward the room at the end of the hall. She knocked at the door, and hearing no response, she strolled right in. The form on the small bed slept soundly, twitching slightly with dreams. How he was able to sleep after all they'd been through didn't make any sense to her. So, she ignored it and lifted back the covers, slipping under the thin blankets and pressing against the warm body of Alfred, her guardian, despite the two being both 19.

She was so tired, and most nights it was hard to sleep with out the comfort of another human being around to keep the nightmares away from her. Alfred helped, but even when she stayed the night with him, it was hard not to think of her old home-of Russia. It was a nice place, she supposed, if you were a hard person with a tough soul.

Natalia remembered having a huge crush on the prince, Ivan. It was more of an obsession, but, as she knows now, it didn't matter to anyone then, or now. Now there she is, remembering the circumstances of her leaving. After the leaders did cruel things to the civilians, a war broke out. Of course, the Royals won...But...Her father died fighting. So her family left. Along the way, her sister died. Her brother died. And she arrived here, ragged and hungry, thin and sad with a soul like the pieces of a cracked mirror. She was broken when she arrived, but than Alfred came, another lost soul who protected her and helped her make a home for them. Now she had to live, for him. He was the only thing tethering her to this reality.

The next morning she woke, he still sleeping beside her. Almost like he had no care in the entire world. Jealousy coursed through her, but she held it in and began to work, another day of mindless servitude to the King and his family.

She was a maid twice, but since she got fired she worked various jobs-a waitress, farm hand, once she applied to be a blacksmith. But then a certain job came along only she-Natalia Braginskya- could do, and do _right_.

Her hair would always be loose, her eyes always aflame. It was easy for her to do such…_dirty_ work without loosing patience or complaining. Polishing her blades of fine silver became a favorite pastime, and she loved to lurk in the shadows, watching her prey like a lion.

Her blades. Such beauties they were, she held one up in her pale, calloused palm and smirked. They flashed like lightning, and the target never saw her coming. Her job felt so…so _right_. Her blades of sin, her blades of white would go and punish evil doers, and making the country of Hungary a safer place to live.

Natalia was an assassin.

**9 months ago.**

She was cracking, and Alfred knew it. Natalia knew he could tell. The gentleness he used to keep her calm was fading, and instead was being replaced with a unwavering rock ready to keep her safe and afloat should her mind fail like most predicted it would. Alfred was like her big brother, protective and kind to her when no one else was. She tried so hard to keep it together but it was so hard, so incredibly hard for a person who has already been broken before.

But then, the patriots arrived. A woman with eyes a dark brown and hair a pitch black led them, despite her obvious Eastern legacy.

Everyone knew they were there, but few were able to meet them or know where exactly they hid themselves.

Alfred and Natalia were one of these few. They kept up their jobs, but supported the cause and promised to join them. Natalia became an assassin for the patriots, Alfred a soldier and news carrier, spreading word to all patriotic people who needed money and wanted the 'rebirth' of their nation again. It was working, they were winning over supporters and Natalia was slowly but surely recovering from her mental breakdown. She was whole again, but it was too late.

Before she noticed it (or stopped it), Alfred, her big brother, had fallen in love with the leader of the rebels, Lien Chung.

**A few days ago.**

Natalia had waited for them to be alone. It was hard, mainly because Alfred had lots of friends and supporters, also because Lien Chung and Alfred spent WAY too much time together for her liking. In fact, that's what this was all about.

"Alfred" She hissed, surprising the taller man. He wheeled around, eyes wide and a hand to his heart.

"Jesus Nat!" he exclaimed, sporting one hand on the table behind him. "Way to scare the shit outta me!"

Nat rolled her eyes, secretly wondering who 'Jesus' was and leaning in close to Alfred.

"Alfred…" She repeated, scanning her eyes over his face. He could be handsome, if you liked men with large muscles and tall frames, thin-rimmed glasses and sky blue eyes. But his hair was the color of brownish wheat, and a rebellious look in his eyes kept most girls away from him. It was her big brother though, so she didn't quite find his looks amusing. Also, it was more off Natalia's oddly protective stances and glinting knives that warded off most girls. But not Lien Chung.

Fuckin' Lien Chung.

So instead of being persuasive, she used a blunt approach;

"You love her, the leader, correct?" Alfred turned the color of tomatoes.

"W-wha…?" He trailed off, eyes wide and shocked. The ex-Russian scoffed and scowled.

"So you do?"  
"Listen, Nat-"

"Al…" She glared in the most affectionate way possible. Which probably wasn't very reassuring. "Listen to me, da?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"You like a big brother to me, and I love you. So, in return, you be good to that woman and so help me if she dies I will never let you date anyone again, da?" Alfred looked like he was deciding whether to argue or cry, so he took the middle approach.

"When have you ever let me date?" He smiled slightly, leaning down and wrapping his arms around his little 'sister'. "Thank you…" he whispered lightly into her ear.

She sighed, patting his back.

Al had a lot on his plate, from patrols, recruitment, and with the attack coming soon to the royal palace…What would adding 'protect Lien Chung' to the list do to her poor overworked brother?

So instead she just hugged him back, and then let go, telling him she had work to do. Natalia just needed to trust Alfred. He would do the right thing, given the fact that he continued to rant about being the hero to anyone who'd listen. She just needed to trust him…

* * *

OK! How'd you like it? Good? Bad? Horrible? Comment or not, it's your choice.

Can anyone guess why Lien Chung is leading the rebellion? or how'd Natalia's siblings died?

By the way, the siblings were Ukraine and Nyo!Belarus because I already made Russia Prince Ivan. Eh...Whatever :P Hope you continue to read!


	5. Chapter 5: Characters!

Sorry, this is not a chapter. I just wanted to clarify a few things, like the people, ages, and a little summary of them :)

* * *

America-Alfred F. Jones

His age is 19, and of course, his personality is the same. He is the 'caretaker' and 'big brother' of Natalia Braginaskya. He was a going to join the army as a soldier, but then decided to be a message carrier for the rebellion. Alfred also is a soldier in the rebellion and he persuades others to join the cause. Wheat hair and sky blue eyes. He is also very tall and fit.

Belarus-Natalia Braginskya

She is also 19. She is an assassin for the rebellion and is cared for by Alfred F. Jones. Her father died fighting in a civil war in her home country of Russia, and her siblings both died as well when they all tried to escape the country. She is highly protective of Alfred after he saved her when she first entered Hungary from Russia. She has beige hair and dark blue eyes.

Vietnam-Lien Chung

She is 18 and leads the rebellion of the Hungarian people. Little is known about her except for the fact that her home was burned down and she has a younger sibling. Lien Chung has black hair and dark brown eyes. Also, Alfred has fallen in love with her, highlighting how America helped Vietnam declare independence against France and Japan in WW1.

Austria-Roderich Edelstein

20 with dark chocolate colored hair and violet eyes, pale skin. He has a mindset that is different than other characters that in the sense that the only one he trusts is Chiara, and that others are to be used and only want to hurt him. He has a mother and father who are King and Queen of Austria. He himself was sent to rule Italy, a job that would prepare him for when he ascends the throne. He wants to marry Elizabeth of Hungary and is willing to sacrifice many things to get what he wants.

Germany-Ludwig Wellidschmit

15 with slicked back blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He's tall and fit, and Chiara likens his face to one of a weary father. He is a knight and has a girlfriend/fiancee whom he wishes to marry. He is the bodyguard of Chiara but also a spy.

Nyo!England-Alice BlackHeart

15 and lives with boyfriend/fiancee Ludwig. green eyes and blond hair. She works as a seamstress

Nyo!Italy-Chiara Vargas

16 with auburn curls and gold eyes. A Princess of Italy, it is suggested that she has a crush on Roderich-thus her pain when he says he shall ask for Princess Elizabeth's hand in marriage. She is thick headed and has no idea that Ludwig is only her bodyguard to spy on her.

Prussia-Gilbert Beildschmit

18 with silver hair and red eyes. He is a knight in the Hungarian Army and is Elizabeth's ex-best friend. He is getting married to Lily and wants to protect Elizabeth. He is Elizabeth's bodyguard. He is known to be an idiot and 'annoying'.

Hungary-Elizabeth Hédeváry

16 with brown locks and green eyes. She is the Princess of Hungary, and is seen to have a crush on her ex-best friend and bodyguard Gilbert. She also seems to have the beginnings of a crush on Roderich. The first 5 chapters are based around her birthday, as it is an important day for the rebels.

Liechtenstein-Lily

blonde and green eyes. She is a noble who is engaged to Gilbert. It is proved that she had a romance with Vash, though she insists on loving Gilbert. Lily also is told to be friends with Princess Ling of China.

Nyo!China-Ling

Ling has black hair and amber eyes. She isn't very important character, but cares about Lily a lot like a sister.

* * *

These are all the characters! Tell me if I missed one, cause I will add them and tell you about that character myself :)


End file.
